


【植物组中心/论坛体】U17歌舞团官方论坛网站 (歌舞剧paro)

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 歌舞役演员！paro，植物组中心(目测藏戏份更多)冢不二/真幸/谦藏/忍迹前提下的贵乱其他箭头乱飞的cp戏份太少不打tag了，包括82石菊不二菊幸不二迹仁总之注意避雷(《重磅炸弹》是12年一部美剧衍生的宽街剧，这里设定是小光打造的，第二季的桥段也被我拿出来用了_(:з)∠)_ )
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 2





	【植物组中心/论坛体】U17歌舞团官方论坛网站 (歌舞剧paro)

【U17出品】2017年u17歌舞团巡演节目单(附时间)

【链接：http://u17musical.com】

1楼  
前排表白冰帝团皇家夫夫！！！  
今年都是老剧啊……怀旧吗

2楼  
老剧是老剧，但是人马经过大调换了，很多搭档组合都被拆分开了

3楼  
我的妈哦上半年剧目排得这么满，u17爸爸你是不是想掏空我钱包

4楼  
链接点进去，又是让人瞠目结舌的票价……这次出演肯定又质量上碾压了  
坐等我双太子主场(扭动)

5楼  
质量高是高，能不能不要拆我cp了  
我的TF什么时候才能再同台！！！啊！！！  
[土拨鼠咆哮.gif]

6楼  
讲真U17排巡演哪次不是大型棒打鸳鸯现场，上次拆TF和SY，这次拆四天团谦藏和青学团的石菊，还有立海团的82，多少年没有同台过了？？？多少年了？？？

7楼  
反正青学团的和四天团那两对都修成正果正式公开了，怕什么  
我倒是比较担心皇帝这个立海团第一钢铁直男，人家神之子对他的意思都那么明显了

8楼  
楼上的你胡说，我皇明明是立海第一佛学担当(？？？)

9楼  
佛学担当这话还真没说错，上次有刊目报道立海团训练日程，你皇每日除了开嗓这种基本练习之外训练单上全是书法弓道古文肌肉训练居合拔刀，纵观整个十一区歌舞界有谁还能像他一样修炼到如此境界，就差没出家吃斋念佛了

10楼  
吃斋念佛的也不是没有，四天宝寺团石田银选手了解一下

11楼  
U17以前哪个歌舞团没个苦行僧演员？？青学团的冰山台上台下不也像个神父一样，可人家有把队员追到手的男友力啊，你皇有吗[斜眼]

12楼  
我皇有！！！你们忘了08年《巴黎圣母院》的神奈川巡演吗！！！

13楼  
神奈川那场可以说是皇帝男友力巅峰了  
神之子唱到中途旧疾复发不能继续跳舞，皇帝一边搂着他一边继续唱，两个人坐倒在舞台上，都快躺在地上了还坚持把唱段唱完，那场面根本就不是大主教在威胁女主，是卡西莫多给艾丝美拉达敲钟，下一秒我都觉得他们要在钟楼下殉情了(

14楼  
你真幸主场的殉情戏份还少吗，08年的圣母院，10年的罗朱，神奈川殉情专业户

15楼  
青学团冢不二不也是吗，三部剧里面两部BE一部殉情，真·东京伉俪

16楼  
皇帝演圣母院的大主教就很合适，又自制又狠厉又是扭曲的爱，但是我看他演罗密欧入不了戏我总觉得他是在演朱丽叶他爸(真粉  
相比之下你冰山演的罗密欧还算是脸上有表情的了

17楼  
说起皇帝演大主教就忍不住，你看你皇当年站在神之子身后唱那首《你会毁了我》，一边唱一边推门，一边推门b站上弹幕给他计数，皇帝唱了几十句计数君就计了几十下  
我在屏幕前爆笑十分钟

18楼  
“出现了，真田副部长的推门！”  
↑(小海带语)

19楼  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你出门小心点不要被皇帝寻仇

20楼  
B站上还有冰山版菲比斯队长的Dechire计数合集呢(21次！  
自带鬼畜

21楼  
最搞笑难道不是那一场演小百合的是不二吗啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我都数不清《Belle》是几个人的修罗场(掰指头)

22楼  
我梳理一下

不二(小百合)→手冢(菲比斯)  
手冢(菲比斯)←→幸村(艾丝美拉达)←真田(大主教)

小百合和艾丝美拉达站一起唱《君似骄阳》的时候我觉得整个舞台都弥漫着浓浓醋味

23楼  
所以才有人站幸不二吗……因为难以抉择

24楼  
！！！这什么邪教我不吃

25楼  
站冰山×你皇的都有，幸不二也算不上什么邪教了

26楼  
这完全可以内部消化的吧，怎么没人说当年演cats的时候不二菊在台上你宠我闹秀的一手好恩爱  
[冰山式笑容逐渐消失.jpg]

27楼  
3-6那场相处方式更像主人和宠物喵好吧……

28楼  
楼上的你们清醒一点，不止TF，石菊也已经公开了啊！！！

29楼  
黄金夫夫这么甜蜜你们怎么忍心分开他们！！

30楼  
不要提拆CP的事，u17之后哪家哪对没被拆过，你大爷和立海团的狐狸都一起《丽贝卡》了，之前还和入江前辈演对手戏，更别提当年和青学团的冰山争票房争得你死我活，这才是真·男人之间的战争

31楼  
是了，大爷真的关东万人嫁走到哪绿到哪(我是真粉)  
谁还能记得他的原配是他身边那匹狼呢(抱拳)

32楼  
不要拿绯闻说事，论绯闻谁比得过你浪速区的大阪第一重婚

33楼  
大阪第一重婚？？？是谁？？？

34楼  
是说圣书吧。不是粉切黑或者粉到深处还真的不会知道这个外号……

35楼  
什么鬼，我藏很洁身自好的啊！！！目前为止也只有浪速之星这一个现任男友不是吗！！！

36楼  
所以说这是粉似黑一般的说法啦，和上面的关东万人嫁一样，都没有什么恶意(。  
……因为有人说才气焕发是因对为圣书一见钟情才从狮子乐跳槽到四天团的……虽然后来圣书当着记者的面否认了

37楼  
才气焕发那件事情，我倒是觉得用单恋来概括更合适一点

38楼  
11年那场《飘》还算正常，他俩演完《魂断蓝桥》以后，我感觉才气焕发看着圣书的眼神都变味了……

39楼  
传点绯闻也没啥啊，毕竟媒体都很会捕风捉影这一套嘛  
才气焕发以前在狮子乐和橘巡演时绯闻不也传得满天飞吗？？？结果后来事实证明他们俩只有在妹控这一点上有话题可谈

40楼  
橘粉在此，九州二翼有过什么我是真不信的，我橘除了情商高以外真的堪称九州界第一钢铁直男[我佛慈悲.jpg]

41楼  
要是只合作过那就还好说了，问题是记者故意引导他往这方面讲的时候，才气焕发从来都不否认……这舆论处理方式真的非常放飞

42楼  
记者：传言说浪速之星对你有很高的戒心，因为他担心你加入四天之后圣书对浪速之星的注意力会转移到你身上，这是真的吗？  
才气焕发：我倒是希望他会

↑这是采访原话你们感受下

43楼  
这比直接承认还要糟糕吧！！！

44楼  
而且十一区近年罗朱就三个版本，一个版本立海团SY没话说，一个版本青学团的TF也演了很久了，然而四天团钦定圣书演朱丽叶之后，罗密欧的角色居然没给speed star，给了才气焕发……

你谦身为圣书的正牌男友头上真的一片青翠(叹息)

45楼  
你们能不能不要再给浪速之星头顶种草了！！！好歹他也是正攻啊！！！

46楼  
楼上以为大阪第一重婚这外号怎么来的？才气焕发的事不提，黄雀在后的不还有一个音乐才子吗[我英俊的笑了]

47楼  
我错过了什么？？？才子和圣书不就是单纯的前后辈吗？？？

48楼  
才子和圣书东京巡演时合作过JCS  
JCS的剧情你们也知道，完全小狼狗×圣子戏码，演第二幕中间两个人直接在舞台上亲上了……一般演员碰到犹大之吻这出戏的时候都是借位，他们真亲了！！！艺高人胆大！！！

自己点进去看↓  
【2014年四天宝寺团 万世巨星耶稣基督 (白石藏之介 饰 耶稣，财前光 饰 犹大)DVD刻录】.mkv

49楼  
我的妈啊！！！真的亲了！！！老脸一红

50楼  
才子之后不是还自己承认了他自导自演的新剧就是为圣书量身打造的吗  
昔日的别扭高冷吐槽役人设崩得一塌糊涂[邓摇.gif]

51楼  
说起来浪速之星和才子不是一直关系好得以兄弟相称呼的吗  
果然好吃不过饺子，好玩不过……？？？

52楼  
前面提到的小光导演的新剧是《重磅炸弹》吗  
我记得曲子也是自己谱的，真厉害啊

53楼  
说起亲如兄弟，真正亲如兄弟当属植物组了，u17三大常任女役

54楼  
别看我幸现在女役居多，之前演凡尔赛玫瑰(不是大爷那一版)也是英姿飒爽得心应手哦[叉腰]

55楼  
是啊，英姿飒爽得很，谁能想到他当年是演芳汀出道的呢

56楼  
你熊不也演过西部牛仔女郎吗，不相上下吧

57楼  
谁演女役还没点黑历史，圣书演白雪姬的时候前面两位怕是裙子都没穿过

58楼  
请问这到底有什么好比较的？？？

59楼  
讲道理除了冰帝团哪对皇家cp没演过罗朱，你植物组放到一起就是三个朱丽叶，根本没什么可比的

60楼  
有人说他们路线相近才经常被拿来一起比较，但我觉得还是风格迥异的  
就拿罗朱来说，神子的版本温婉端庄，熊的版本幽静优雅，唱法各不相同，但是都很出彩  
所以没必要比来比去啦

61楼  
植物组唱功演技不相上下，但骚还是圣书骚(真的是粉

62楼  
所以重磅炸弹的角色非他莫属啊hhhhhh大阪界的丽塔海华丝 【点我有惊喜】

63楼  
问题是重磅炸弹角色原型是玛丽莲·梦露啊，虽然后来改成男役了但唱曲舞美还是骚穿大气层

圣书我觉得驾驭起来还是很难，他什么风格都走，反而没有什么特色了，不像其他两人那样自成一派

64楼  
楼上的你要分清楚触类旁通和浅尝辄止的区别啊

65楼  
到处都有人这么说……我都懒得解释了，痛打你们这群黑子的任务留给浪速之星吧

66楼  
圣书现场车祸后也有人喷他的曲风和舞技是优等生学院派，后来谢幕前那首《Don't Forget Me》人家一开嗓直接就让他们闭嘴惊艳了

67楼  
曲子写的好发挥当然更好，难怪这三个人当时还为这个角色争得你死我活

68楼  
楼上你不要乱信谣言，这三人关系好得就差没义结金兰了，哪有撕得头破血流的时候？？  
要说竞争，他们自从分别拿到托尼男主角之后就握手言和了，U17巡演都是一起合作的

69楼  
天才熊根本没打算争这个名额好吗，那时候和冰山团长恩恩爱爱一起去巡演《窈窕淑女》了

70楼  
我幸一向走端庄文雅路线，怎么可能去接梦露的角色……(摇头)接凯瑟琳赫本的就有可能

71楼  
【2009年青春学院团 窈窕淑女 柏林版巡演 (不二周助 饰 伊莉莎·杜利特尔)官摄版】.mp4  
【2012年四天宝寺团 重磅炸弹 大阪站巡演 (白石藏之介 饰 诺玛·简·帕克)】.mp4

自己点开感受

领域都不一样，非得拿到一起比来比去  
天才熊原本是电影明星后来才转行，表演方式肯定要静一些，当时窈窕淑女的导演不就是看上他那股温文尔雅的气质才选他当女役的么  
圣书是音乐学院歌舞科班出身，一出道就是走的宽街风格，你说他不适合演歌舞不就等于对天才熊说你这辈子就不应该吃芥末，你觉得这可能吗？

72楼  
我搞不懂楼上到底是粉还是黑了

73楼  
神子还有你熊你书走的路线还是很相近的，也难怪粉丝要拿出来比，都演过罗朱，都主担女役，刚出道时都走白马王子人设

74楼  
还都有过现场车祸

75楼  
楼上你为什么要扎我的心[幸厨愤而举刀]

76楼  
神之子除了08年那场圣母院旧疾复发之外就没过失误了，这个圈内人尽皆知，也没有人拿这说事的吧

77楼  
天才熊那场的车祸不是他的问题，乐团演奏一开始就抢拍了……后来台上演员拼命踩点压节奏才在最后赶上，那年天才熊和圣书都想冲托尼奖男主，熊因为这个事故没发挥好，最后圣书靠JCS险胜拿下了奖项

【2013年 青春学园团 猫 东京站巡演(菊丸英二，不二周助，越前龙马)官摄版】.rvmb

78楼  
四天和立海票房都不错，然鹅拿下托尼最佳剧本的是青学……三边都是心酸泪

79楼  
可是圣书现场也有过失误吗？？？没听说过啊

80楼  
【2015年U17松组 重磅炸弹 雅典站巡演(白石藏之介 饰 诺玛·珍·帕克)】.rvmb  
↑55：14圣书车祸现场

81楼  
流量不够没点开，是唱破音了还是忘词了  
还是舞美没跟上？

82楼  
当时Our Little Secret那场肯尼迪与梦露的床戏本来只是台上解个拉链而已，服装不知道出了什么问题，先是拉链滑不动，后来种岛前辈演的肯尼迪唱到一半，圣书的衣服拉链突然又开了，衣服从肩上直接滑下去，整个现场一秒变限制级画面……  
现场观众全部看傻了，过了几秒才开始欢呼鼓掌

83楼  
要不是沸羊羊反应快，在身后用手臂帮忙挡了关键地方，圣书在台上估计是要被看个彻底了  
这件事其实对他打击不小

84楼  
但是第二天百老汇头条就是“活色生香的《重磅炸弹》第二幕”，票房反而大涨？？？

85楼  
那也未必就车祸现场啊，说不定人家剧本真打算这么演呢  
之前也不是没有过全裸出镜的先例啊

86楼  
我当时就坐前排，听到渡边导演在旁边一直咬牙切齿地低声说关掉灯光关掉灯光，不然我也以为圣书原本就打算在台上脱……毕竟他用现身说法证实了他身材真的很好(抹鼻血

87楼  
服装负责人怕是已经被五马分尸了[蜡烛]

88楼  
估计负担太大吧，圣书以前一直走搞笑路线的，和浪速之星合作那几部比如俄克拉荷马啊欢乐满人间啊都是喜剧

89楼  
其实我也一直想不通圣书不和植物组另外两个人一样走端庄优雅安静路线为什么非要往搞笑艺人方向发展……四天传统吗

90楼  
抱歉，长得好看真的是可以为所欲为的

91楼  
说起来天才熊和神之子还有圣书真的认识？？为什么一直管他们叫植物组，是一起合作过《秘密花园》还是怎么着

92楼  
不是啦，两年前这三个人一起出演过《芝加哥》(话说真爹还在监狱探戈那场舞蹈里客串过，虽然下一秒就被神之子的角色用绸缎勒死了)  
三个人私下关系很好，也都透露过自己喜欢种些奇奇怪怪的花草，所以之后干脆被粉丝们叫成植物组了

93楼  
不是我说，现在这三个一起演出这么多场，隔壁冰山皇帝浪速之星连个影子都没再见到，植物组干脆改名叫守寡组算了

94楼  
楼上你？？？？我提名菊喵和狐狸加入守寡大队

95楼  
你们这群假粉

96楼  
等等这怎么成植物组专场了？？？你们能不能把楼正回来我们讨论一下票价的事情？？？  
冰帝厨表示强烈谴责

**Author's Note:**

> 附上各大歌(niu)舞(lang)团主要巡演曲目：
> 
> 青学：全员(除手冢)-《猫》  
>  冢＋不二-《窈窕淑女》《罗密欧与朱丽叶》《伊丽莎白》←应评论区要求加上
> 
> 冰帝：忍＋迹-《德古拉》《凡尔赛玫瑰》《歌剧魅影》 
> 
> 立海：  
>  真＋幸-《巴黎圣母院》《罗密欧与朱丽叶》  
>  柳生＋仁-《歌剧魅影》
> 
> 四天：  
>  谦白(主役)＋全员-《俄克拉荷马》《欢乐满人间》  
>  谦＋白-《重磅炸弹》  
>  光＋白-《万世巨星耶稣基督》  
>  千＋白-《乱世佳人》 《罗密欧与朱丽叶》《魂断蓝桥》
> 
> U17：  
>  真＋幸＋不二-《巴黎圣母院》(神奈川复排)  
>  谦＋白＋千＋种岛-《重磅炸弹》(全球巡演)  
>  迹＋仁-《蝴蝶梦》


End file.
